


A Halloween Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [19]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The Malec gang go trick or treating with the boys.





	

Raising kids wasn't that easy especially raising a warlock and a shadowhunter in two worlds, but they had lucked out with their boys.

It was ways hard to glamour Max if they went out about town. Maybe once Rafe could take runes they wouldn't have to, but he knew Max hated it. 

That was the great thing about Halloween.

He hadn't grown up with any of the mundane holidays, but as the boys grew older and spent time at the park with mundane children there, he and Magnus had decided why not.

The big ones were Halloween and Christmas.  
They didn't necessarily agree with everything the holiday brought, but they couldn't deny the look of joy on Max’s face when he got to go around the neighborhood without concealing his blue skin.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Magnus’ voice pierced through.

“Alec are you ready?”

He looked up at Magnus a little startled, “Yeah I'm ready, is everyone here yet?”

“Lily is helping Izzy with the boys, your mom and dad are putting last minute touches on their costumes and will meet us at the Institute, and everyone else are waiting in the living room.”

Alec followed Magnus into the living room where he was welcomed by his friends and family.

As soon as he had sat down the boys ran in followed by Lily and Izzy.

Max had a red nose on and some blue pants. Grover was his favorite on Sesame Street. 

Rafe was wearing a quiver and bow just like his. 

“What do you think Papa?” Rafe asked as he jumped onto his lap.

“You both look great”

“Aunt Lily said we could all go to the Hotel for an after party! What's an after party Papa?” Max exclaimed and questioned excitingly.

He and Magnus shared a look.

“You won't know for a very long time”

“Papa can we go now?” Rafe asked impatiently.

“Well I guess if everybody is here and ready then yes, but remember we are only stopping at houses on the way to the institute and then Grandma and Grandpa have treats for you.”

“And whatever you get Papa and I look through first okay. You two are definitely not having all that sugar in one go.”

They looked up surprised as the others were all staring at them. 

“But it's Halloween!! You guys don't have to go full dad mode on Halloween!” Simon said.

“Okay Simon they can sleep over at your and Izzy's place for tonight.” Magnus replied. 

Izzy glared at Simon. 

But Rafe and Max were already marching everyone toward the door so it wasn't a long scowl.


End file.
